How to compete with a princess?
by deichin
Summary: Salvar o universo é a principal missão dos paladinos do Voltron e dos tripulantes do atlas. Novos inimigos e perigos surgem enquanto boas dadivas são concedidas. Mas em meio a toda essa turbulência, existe um lugar para se encaixar o amor? Ibuki e Pidge são as jovens vivendo esse dilema.


**P.S: também posto no spirit fanfics e no archive of our own.**

O som do alarme soou pelos dormitórios, acordando todos que dormiam. Era o alarme que tocava todos os dias pela manhã, se é que se podia definir manhã no espaço.

Ibuki, que lentamente acordava, se perguntava porque tinham que levantar tão cedo, seis horas da manhã sendo mais especifico.

Era um tédio para ela, mas como tinha aceito a missão de entrar nessa embarcação e defender o universo, ela não tinha escolha senão seguir as ordens.

Então mais um dia começava no Atlas, a gigante nave-robô que vagava agora pelo espaço com a missão de salvar todos das forças de Honerva.

Ibuki Mioda, uma das tripulantes e piloto de um dos MFE, se preparava para mais um dia de aventuras. Afinal cada dia era uma coisa nova para se viver.

Havia poucas coisas que a garota não gostava nesse lugar, mas se tinha uma coisa que ela odiava era o uniforme laranja, que infelizmente era uso obrigatório. A vontade dela era de estilizar o uniforme completamente para ficar no seu estilo, mas o comandante Iverson já havia deixado claro que ela não podia fazer isso.

E ela obedeceu essa regra muito a contra gosto. Ibuki podia ser muito louca, mas sabia quando deveria seguir as regras. Ao menos deixam ela fazer o que quiser com seu cabelo e rosto.

Por isso ela mantinha seus piercings e os chifres no cabelo colorido.

Dando uma última olhada em si mesma ela julgou que estava pronta e saiu para ir ao refeitório. O café da manhã do cozinheiro Hunk é algo que Ibuki não perde por nada.

A comida do paladino amarelo é sem dúvidas uma das melhores. Com isso em mente ela dispara para o seu destino, dando bom dia a todos pelo que passa.

— BOM DIA!

Na sua pressa habitual ela não repara se as pessoas a respondem ou não. Por mais que não goste de acordar cedo, Ibuki não pode evitar de ser animada.

Em questão de segundos ela chega ao refeitório e vê Hunk entregando o café da manhã no balcão.

— BOM DIA HUNK-CHAN!

Como se já tivesse se acostumado com a animação da outra ele respondeu calmamente.

— Bom dia Ibuki! Preparada para mais um dia aqui?

— Mas é claro que estou! Se tem algo que Ibuki está, é preparada para qualquer coisa. Na verdade Ibuki está muito animada para o que ela poderia enfrentar hoje. Um mostro alienígena, ou talvez um exército de etes ou talvez-

— Como sempre você não deixa sua animação de lado não Ibuki?

Perguntou uma outra voz. Ibuki se virou e viu que se tratava da princesa Allura.

— Ibuki não pode evitar Allura-chan. É tudo tão incrível e inesperado. Ibuki nunca imaginou que em sua vida ela iria ter uma experiência dessas. Imagina, viajar pelo espaço para salvar o universo. Isso é incrível. Eu poderia pifar de tanta alegria!

Franzindo a testa Allura questionou curiosa.

— Não entendo como ficar feliz pode fazer uma pessoa pifar. Quero dizer, você teria que ser algum tipo de tecnologia para pifar.

Foi nesse momento que Hunk falou novamente.

— É uma expressão Allura. Figura de linguagem. Ela não vai pifar literalmente. É uma forma dela dizer o quanto feliz ela está.

— Oh compreendo. Então foi isso que ela quis dizer.

— Isso Allura-chan. Mas então Hunk-chan, o que tem para o café da manhã?

— Porque você não descobre por si mesma.

— Okay, Ibuki não vê problemas com isso!

Com isso Hunk fez a bandeja com a comida de Ibuki e passou para ela. Assim que visualizou o conteúdo seus olhos brilharam.

— Bacon com ovos, torradas com geléia e suco de laranja. Simples, mas com certeza apetitoso. Ibuki adora isso.

Contente com a reação dela, Hunk sorriu e passou a fazer a próxima bandeja para Allura.

Assim que ambas tinham sua comida foram até uma mesa vazia e se sentaram para apreciar o café da manhã. Ainda não havia muitos no refeitório, apesar de praticamente todos já estarem acordados.

— Hummmm! Como sempre a comida do Hunk-chan é um deleite para mim!

— Com toda certeza o Hunk sabe como fazer um bom prato mesmo com coisas simples.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por mais um tempo comendo, quando uma pergunta veio a mente de Ibuki.

— Allura-chan, eu estava curiosa. O Lotor-chan é seu namorado ou algo do tipo?

Demorou dois tiques para a pergunta ser processada no cérebro de Allura e quando aconteceu ela ficou mais vermelha que um tomate. Ela quase se engasgou com o suco.

— Cof...cof... O que?! Eu e ele... namorados?! Não, não é isso que acontece. Somos só amigos próximos.

Ela falou, mas estava tão nervosa e envergonhada que não conseguiu esconder seus sentimentos. E Ibuki reparou, é claro. Principalmente na decepção em sua voz quando afirmou que os dois não eram namorados.

— O que te fez perguntar isso de repente?

Perguntou tentando recuperar a postura mais ainda estava com as bochechas vermelhas.

— Nenhum motivo especial realmente. Ibuki só reparou que quando vocês estão juntos parecem muito felizes, ambos.

— Parecemos é?

Perguntou fingindo estar desinteressada. É claro que Ibuki também reparou nisso.

— Sim, vocês parecem.

Ela disse simplesmente como se não fosse nada de mais. Mas para Allura essa informação era muito importante. O imperador Lotor parece tão inalcançável, mas se ele fica mais feliz perto dela já é um passo avançado.

— Bom dia.

Disse uma voz suave que acabara de se juntar a mesa. A voz pertencia a Sonia Nevermind, princesa de Novaselic, um reino que foi destruído nos ataque de Sendak. Ela se juntou ao Atlas com a convicção de não deixar mais nenhum povo sofrer o que o povo dela sofreu.

— Bom dia.

Disseram Ibuki e Allura em conjunto.

— Então Sonia- chan, já se acostumou com a vida no Atlas?

Perguntou curiosamente Ibuki.

— Eu ainda estou em processo para me acostumar completamente. Devo admitir que essa vida é muito diferente da que eu tinha antes dos ataques ocorrerem. Mas eu não vou desistir. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer.

— Você ainda se culpa pelo que ocorreu ao seu reino?

Perguntou cautelosamente Allura.

Com um sorriso triste, Sonia respondeu:

— Como posso não me culpar. Era minha nação e a minha obrigação era protege-la. Eu falhei com meu povo e com meus pais.

Falar de seus pais é algo que claramente a deixa para baixo. Afinal eles morreram a protegendo quando as forças de Sendak atacaram. Graças ao sacrifício de seus pais, Sonia sobreviveu. Esse é outro motivo que a influência a seguir adiante. Ela não deixará que o sacrifício de seus pais seja em vão.

Ela aceitou viver com a culpa, mas não vai deixar isso a desesperar. Seria um insulto a todos da sua nação que perderam suas vidas se ela simplesmente se rendesse a esse desespero e ficasse depressiva o tempo todo.

Essa força é algo que Ibuki realmente admira em Sonia. Ela perdeu tudo, mas ainda é capaz de se erguer e seguir em frente.

Para mudar de assunto para que Sonia não ficasse muito triste, Ibuki comentou outra coisa.

— Ibuki reparou que você tem passado um bom tempo com um certo engenheiro específico aqui Sonia-chan!

— Um engenheiro específico..? Oh, você se refere ao Tanaka-san?

Um sorriso brincalhão cobriu o rosto de Ibuki.

— Exatamente! Vocês dois andaram passando um bom tempo juntos.

Sem nenhuma vergonha, Sonia sorriu amplamente.

— Tanaka- san é um homem muito interessante. Ele me ensina muitas coisas das quais eu não poderia nem sonhar. Talvez eu possa ter um interesse particular nele.

Disse a última parte apaixonadamente.

— Você gosta dele Sonia?

Perguntou Allura também ficando curiosa.

— Se eu gosto? Hmmm? Eu nunca me perguntei isso, mas pensando agora, sim, eu acho que eu gosto dele. Quero dizer, eu conheci muitos homens na minha vida toda, mas nenhum fez eu me sentir como Tanaka-san faz.

Sonia pensou por mais um tempo e então um olhar de compreensão atingiu seu feição e suas bochechas coraram visivelmente.

— Oh! Eu me apaixonei pelo Tanaka-san!

— E isso é bom?

Perguntou Ibuki.

— Bom? Isso é maravilhoso! Quero dizer, eu me sinto verdadeiramente feliz com isso.

Sem nenhuma timidez em admitir isso, Sonia sorriu largamente. Essa descoberta foi muito boa para ela. Agora o que falta é descobrir se o seu amado a ama de volta.

Com esses pensamentos ela voltou a comer calmamente, só que dessa vez suspirando apaixonadamente.

De uma certa forma Ibuki fica muito contente falando dos romances de suas amigas, mas lá no fundo ela se sentia triste. Triste porque ela também gosta de uma pessoa, só que ao contrário de suas amigas, ela não tem nenhuma chance de ser feliz nesse amor. Porque a pessoa que roubou seu coração já gosta de outra pessoa.

Ibuki é retirada dos seus pensamentos quando um ser de cabelos rosa se aproxima da mesa, falando alto algo específico.

— Bom dia Sonia-san!

Era Kazuichi Soda, um dos mecânicos que se juntou ao atlas acaso houvesse um problema nas partes de mecânica, e também auto declarado apaixonado por Sonia Nevermind. E também o homem pelo qual Ibuki se apaixonou.

— Bom dia Soda-san.

Ela o respondeu mais por educação, mas pela sua feição era perceptível o quanto ela estava desconfortável.

— Bom dia Kazuichi-chan!

Como se tivesse reparado nas outras duas só agora ele respondeu.

— Bom dia Ibuki, bom dia Allura.

— Bom dia.

Virando sua atenção novamente para a princesa Sonia, Kazuichi falou.

— Sonia-san, eu gostaria de saber se você está com o dia livre hoje.

— Infelizmente hoje eu não estou livre.

Ela disse simplesmente. Kazuichi desanimou imediatamente e não insistiu.

— Ah bem, tudo bem então. A gente se vê por aí Sonia-san.

E com isso ele saiu para pegar o seu café da manhã. Sonia soltou um suspiro de alívio.

— Ele parece gostar de você.

Disse Allura.

— Infelizmente sim. Soda-san está se tornando irritante se eu for ser sincera. Não importa quantas vezes eu negue, parece que ele volta mais empenhado ainda.

Desabafou Sonia. E fazendo uma feição de compreensão Allura falou.

— Eu entendo bem o que você passa. Lance faz a mesma coisa. Eu não sei mais o que fazer para ele parar.

As duas suspiraram desanimadamente.

Ibuki só observa o desenrolar da situação. Não era um assunto que ela tinha vontade de questionar. Afinal sempre que ela via ou ouvia Kazuichi dando em cima de Sonia, ela sentia como se uma parte de seu coração se quebrasse.

Seus olhos vagaram desinteressadamente pelo refeitório, sendo que mais de uma vez pararam em Kazuichi. Mas então ela viu outra pessoa entrando no local e ela teve uma ideia. Citar essa pessoa vai ser o suficiente para ela mudar de assunto sem que ninguém suspeite de nada.

— Sonia-chan, olhe só, o homem dos seus sonhos acabou de entrar.

Ibuki quase riu da reação da amiga, afinal ela virou a cabeça tão rápido que pareceu chicotear o ar em volta dela. Assim que ela viu ele seus olhos brilharam. Ibuki reparou que ela seguiu cada um dos movimentos dele, de pegar sua comida até se sentar em uma mesa sozinho.

Sonia mordeu os lábios de uma forma pensativa. Seu rosto demonstrava uma expressão de dúvida. Foi quando Allura falou.

— Você quer ir até lá né?

— Eh?!

— Quero dizer, você quer ir se sentar junto com Tanaka, não é?

— Bom, sim.

— Então o que você está esperando. Vai até lá!

— Eu posso mesmo?

— Mas é claro que pode!

Com um grande sorriso Sonia falou enquanto se levantava e pegava suas coisas.

— Obrigada!

Sem esperar uma resposta ela foi em direção a mesa de Tanaka.

Ibuki assistiu à cena toda com um leve sorriso. Ela viu como ele ficou vermelho quando Sonia falou com ele, e como tentou esconder com o cachecol. Ele deu um pequeno aceno e Sonia se sentou ao seu lado.

Quando ele abaixou o cachecol parecendo menos vermelho, Ibuki conseguiu ver a sombra de um sorriso em seus lábios antes dele ficar sério de novo.

— Parece que ele também gosta dela.

Comentou Allura.

— Sim, ele certamente gosta.

Complementou Ibuki. Ela estava feliz pela sua amiga.

— E eu acho que tem alguém que não gostou disso.

Disse Allura enquanto apontava sutilmente para algumas mesas após a delas.

Ibuki olhou na direção apontada e viu o que ela quis dizer. Kazuichi não estava nem um pouco feliz, longe disso. Sua expressão era extremamente irritada enquanto ele encarava Tanaka sem parar. Ibuki praticamente podia ler o que se passava na mente dele. Algo como: " maldito Tanaka! Como ele ousa roubar a Sonia-san!".

Ibuki não pode descrever como isso a machuca. Mas ela faz o possível para esconder.

— Ibuki, você está me ouvindo?

Ela foi trazida de volta a realidade com Allura balançando suas mãos na frente do seu rosto.

— Desculpe Allura-chan. Ibuki só se distraiu um pouquinho! O que você estava dizendo?

Falou animadamente enquanto forçava um sorriso no seu rosto.

Allura ergueu uma sobrancelha como se não tivesse acreditado nessa fala, mas não questionou nada. Invés disso continuou o assunto.

— Estava dizendo que se Sonia e Tanaka se unirem, Soda pode ser um problema para eles. Você não acha?

— Kazuichi-chan certamente vai ser problemático. Mas nada que eles não possam lidar.

— Você tem razão nesse ponto.

— Bom, de qualquer forma Allura-chan, Ibuki vai sair agora já que eu já terminei o café. A gente se vê por aí.

— Sim, a gente se vê.

E com essa última troca de palavras Ibuki deixou o refeitório. Assim que estava no corredor, começou a andar mais rápido.

Ela tinha o dia praticamente livre até a hora dos treinamentos, já que era um piloto. Ou seja, a hora em que realmente precisam dela é quando ela está pilotando. Também é o momento em que ela mostra do que é capaz.

Já que estava livre Ibuki planejou ir para um lugar específico. O hangar onde as naves ficavam guardadas. Ela sabia que geralmente era vazio a essa hora. E quando ela não se sentia bem emocionalmente, geralmente ia para lá para por suas emoções em ordem.

Hoje não seria diferente. Exceto que tinha uma única coisa diferente.

Quando ela chegou ao hangar, já tinha uma outra pessoa lá. Essa pessoa estava sentada no chão encostada na parede. Era pidge, o paladino verde.

— Pidge-chan, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Pega de surpresa Pidge passou as mangas da blusa apressadamente sobre os olhos na tentativa de esconder alguma coisa. Mas já era tarde demais porque Ibuki viu o que Pidge tentou esconder. Ela estava chorando.

— Não estou fazendo nada demais. Estava com dor de cabeça então vim para cá pelo silêncio.

Disse tentando manter a firmeza na voz e falhando miseravelmente. Ibuki sabia que isso não era verdade, mas decidiu não pressionar.

— Entendo. Será que eu posso me sentar ao seu lado?

— Claro, vá em frente.

E foi o que ela fez. Se sentou em silêncio ao lado dela. Estranhando o silêncio que vinha da garota que nunca ficava quieta, Pidge decidiu questionar.

— Você está bem?

Sorrindo fracamente, Ibuki respondeu:

— Eu te faço a mesma pergunta? Afinal dor de cabeça não é o único motivo pelo qual você está aqui, não é?

Sem ter como discordar, Pidge só suspirou.

— Então você percebeu?

— Ibuki pode ser muito mais observadora do que aparenta.

— Posso presumir que ambas estamos aqui porque algo nos deixou tristes, não é?

— Está certíssima Pidge-chan. Quer desabafar?

Pidge ficou um tempo em silêncio, pensando nesta proposta e por fim decidiu que não seria tão ruim desabafar.

— Okay, eu falo. Mas preste atenção porque eu só vou dizer isso uma vez.

Balançando a cabeça em concordância, Ibuki se concentrou no que Pidge ia falar.

— Estou triste por causa de Lance. Quero dizer, não especificamente ele. É pelo o que eu sinto por ele. Veja bem, eu o amo de verdade, mas eu sei que ele não me ama e provavelmente nunca vai amar. Mas daí hoje ele me vem e diz que vai declarar seu amor por Allura e eu senti como se uma parte de mim tivesse morrido.

Desabafou Pidge completamente. Quando ela terminou de falar Ibuki notou seus olhos lacrimejaram.

— Como competir com uma princesa né? É o que você deve estar se perguntando.

— Por que você diz isso?

Dando um sorriso tão triste quanto todos os outros Ibuki respondeu.

— É simples. Eu passo pela mesma coisa.

Com uma expressão surpresa Pidge perguntou.

— Passa?!

— Sim, eu passo. Como você foi sincera me contando o que você sente eu vou fazer o mesmo. Kazuichi-chan é o homem pelo qual eu me apaixonei. No entanto ele ama a Sonia-chan. E doe sempre que eu vejo ele tentando conquistar ela. Eu sempre me pergunto como eu posso competir com uma princesa.

— Eu não fazia ideia que você passava por isso.

— Ibuki é muito boa escondendo sua dor.

— Entendo.

Depois disso o silêncio retornou junto com a atmosfera triste.

— Sabe Pidge-chan, acho que nós não deveríamos ficar deprimidas. Vamos fazer algo para nos animarmos.

— Tipo o que? Seriamente falando eu também não estou afim de ficar assim o dia todo.

Ibuki pensou um pouco e finalmente uma ideia veio a mente.

— Eu já sei! Pidge-chan você gosta de videogame?

— Mas é claro que gosto.

— Então você vai gostar do que eu tenho em mente!

Sem dar tempo de Pidge falar qualquer coisa, Ibuki segurou no braço dela e a arrastou para o quarto de quem ela sabia que teria exatamente o que ela precisava.

Quando chegou, bateu na porta e quem atendeu foi...

— Nagito-chan?! O que você está fazendo no quarto da Chiaki-chan?

Komaeda Nagito, um dos outros pilotos dos MFE, sorriu calmamente para as duas garotas surpresas na sua frente.

— Eu vim trazer o café da manhã para ela já que eu sei que ela não acordou na hora certa e, acabei ficando um pouco mais de tempo aqui.

— Hmmm, sei.

Disse maliciosamente Ibuki. Komaeda que pareceu não perceber o tom na voz dela, e se percebeu não se importou, continuou falando normalmente.

— Parece que vocês duas tem algo a tratar com Chiaki, então eu vou deixa-las a sós. Até mais.

Disse enquanto saia.

— Até.

Depois disso as duas entraram no quarto. Assim que a porta se fechou atrás delas viraram na direção de Nanami. A garota estava ainda deitada na cama, com os cabelos bagunçados e de pijama enquanto comia seu café.

— Bom dia Chiaki-chan! Só acordou agora?

— Bom dia Ibuki. E sim, eu só acordei agora. Não ouvi o alarme.

"Como pode alguém não ter ouvido aquilo?" pensou Pidge.

— Bom dia também Pidge.

Disse calmamente.

— Bom dia.

— Vocês precisam de alguma coisa de mim?

— Na realidade Chiaki-chan, precisamos sim. Queríamos saber se poderíamos jogar alguns dos seus jogos?

— Oh, com isso eu certamente posso ajudar. Que jogos vocês querem?

Disse ela enquanto deixava a bandeja na cômoda e se levantava rapidamente indo em direção ao videogame para liga-lo. Nem parece que estava sonolenta antes.

— Algum jogo para nos animar.

Ela pensou por um momento e então seu rosto se iluminou.

— Eu já sei exatamente o jogo que vocês vão gostar. Eu só preciso acha-lo...

— Uau! Você tem tantos jogos!

Disse Pidge com os olhos brilhando enquanto olhava para a pilha de jogos que Nanami desenterrava.

— Isso é uma parte que eu consegui salvar. Eu tinha mais. Ah, achei.

O jogo que ela pegou era Mario kart.

— Esse é um ótimo jogo.

— Certamente!

Vendo como ambas concordaram com o jogo escolhido, Nanami o colocou no videogame.

Depois que ela arrumou o que precisava deu os controles para elas jogarem.

— Não vai querer jogar Chiaki-chan?

Perguntou Ibuki enquanto selecionava seu personagem.

— Mesmo que eu quisesse não daria. Só tem dois controles. Então enquanto vocês jogam ai eu jogo no meu gamegirl.

Como ela disse que faria, ela pegou o seu gamegirl e começou a jogar algum dos seus jogos. Ibuki e Pidge também começaram a jogar.

Pidge estava ganhando, mas Ibuki não ia deixar assim por muito tempo.

— Pidge-chan não pense que você vai vencer tão fácil!

— Não pense que eu vou te deixar ultrapassar!

E as duas se envolveram completamente no jogo. Mas apesar de estarem competindo, estavam se divertindo. Nanami sorriu ao observar essa cena ante de voltar seus olhos para seu próprio jogo.

Ficaram jogando por boas horas. Pidge ganhou a maioria das rodadas, mas Ibuki não se importou realmente.

— Você tinha razão. Jogar me animou.

— Ibuki sempre tem boas ideias para animar!

— Que bom que os jogos puderam ajudar vocês a se sentirem melhor.

Quando se viraram para Nanami ao ouvirem ela falando repararam que ela já estava completamente arrumada.

— Quando foi que você se arrumou Chiaki?

— Na última rodada de vocês. Eu teria que me arrumar mesmo, já que vou me encontrar com Nagito daqui a pouco.

— Sobre isso, eu estava curiosa Chiaki. Eu queria saber qual sua relação com Nagito? Vocês parecem bem íntimos.

— Ibuki também estava curiosa sobre isso. Só que nunca teve a chance de perguntar.

— Bem, eu e ele namoramos.

— Eh! Desde quando?

— Depois dos ataques na Terra.

— Há tanto tempo assim?! Como nos não ficamos sabendo disso Chiaki-chan?

— Nos não fomos muito chamativos sobre isso. Não é que queríamos esconder. Só fomos discretos.

— Entendo. Porque se vocês fossem esconder, você não teria admitido isso tão facilmente.

Concluiu Pidge.

— Sim.

— Mas porque se juntaram depois dos ataques Chiaki-chan?

— Eu acho que por causa da situação em si. A possibilidade de morrermos no dia seguinte sem ter a chance de falar o que sentimos pelo outro nos encorajou. Se tudo isso não tivesse acontecido eu acho que eu nunca teria me declarado para ele. E nós dois não estaríamos juntos agora. Eu acho.

— Faz sentido. E é realmente romântico!

Afirmou Ibuki.

" Eu queria ter essa coragem para me declarar para o Kazuichi-chan." Pensou tristemente depois.

— Bom, eu vou sair agora. Mas se vocês quiserem continuar jogando aqui podem ficar a vontade.

— Eu adoraria, mas ainda tenho alguns coisas a fazer hoje.

— Ibuki também vai indo. Já joguei videogame o suficiente por um dia.

— Ou perdeu o suficiente?

— Não seja má Pidge-chan!

Rindo as garotas saíram juntas do quarto.

Caminharam juntas por mais um tempo até que cada uma seguiu para uma direção.

Enquanto seguia para onde quer que seus pés a levassem, Ibuki pensou no que Nanami disse e em como ela teve sorte no amor. Ela não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja, mas logo deixou esse sentimento de lado. Afinal maior que a inveja era a sua tristeza.

Ela decidiu simplesmente não pensar em mais nada e continuar andando sem destino.

* * *

Em um outro canto do universo, muito longe de onde o atlas se encontrava, duas almas estavam prestes a ter um encontro fatídico.

Um encontro que poderia determinar o destino da vida de muitos.

Uma mulher de cabelos brancos e olhos que brilhavam na cor do mais profundo amarelo se dirigia até a nave da mulher encapuzada cujo sorriso maligno era a única coisa visível.

— Sabe, eu não pensei que você fosse me receber aqui Honerva!

— Não tinha motivos para recusar. Você afirmou ter informações de onde meu filho Lotor está com precisão.

— Sim. E quando nós terminarmos nosso acordo você o terá de volta.

— Assim eu espero Enoshima Junko.

**Continua **


End file.
